Remai D'Waltir
Current Merchant Baron Appearance Remai is a huge man with stocky shoulders, standing at about 6’5. He is obviously well looked after and eats well. His obvious warrior build is matched by his impressive muscles, his constant training showing. His arms are bulky with ripped and torn muscles, obviously caring little about toning them, the same goes for his shoulders and legs. His bare chest shows various scars and injuries, the most clear being three parallel claw marks across his chest and yet more muscles. His upper body also holds various tattoos, on his left peck is a bulls head and over the right is a wolf’s. His left arm and shoulder show a fresh tattoo sleeve, containing various pictures in the patern including a canon, a half-naked woman, a Blades dagger and various other weapons. Rems hair is a very dark brown with faint silver trails along the side, showing his age. It is styled in an almost deliberately rugged fashion with a beard to match, his stubble quite neatly groomed, this bringing out his strong jaw. The rest of his facial features are quite common, not a bad looking man he has chiselled features which nearly always hold an arrogant smirk which when broad enough will reveal four silver teeth, proof of his lifestyle. His eyes are quite blue and on occasions stand out when he’s wearing the right colour, his face also holds a few misc scars from his lifestyle, nothing special however. All of this showing him to be around his mid-thirties His accent is a typical Stormwind one, he speaks quite clearly with a deep, arrogant tone most of the time. Anything he wears would be expensive looking however badly cared for. His armour obviously used and warn often holds dents and scratches and his cloths, however extravagant occasionally hold stains or tears. Personality Rem is a cheeky and arrogant man, this nearly always showing by the way he acts, speaks and moves. He is a flirt, his actions differing greatly between his contacts between men and women, women being one of his greatest weaknesses. He is light humoured, often found chuckling at others jokes and is more than willing to take what he gives in the way of banter. Those who are of the faint of heart or are quick to anger should avoid him as he is far from sensitive. He is quick to bore when it comes to politics and other things, whether it is the Stormwind council or captains meetings. Of Recent times he has become less hot headed and tends to think situations more than previously. Remai wears his heart on his sleeve, his emotions easy to read most of the time. He loves the finer things in life, drinking whiskey, cigars and his favorite, whores. Fighting style Rem has various fighting styles and abilities, he is a trained and skilled swordsman, a fine shot with both a rifle and pistol and is trained in hand to hand combat to much effect. Rems preferred weapons are his shield accompanied with his long-sword or mace. Preferring to take fight in a defensive manor with his sword and aggressive with his mace. His fighting has obvious hints of military training combined with vicious skill. His plate armour is thin and lightweight, his real protection coming from the chainmail beneath it. Rem uses his size and strength to his own advantage most of the time. History Early life Born in the deep winter during the coldest night over thirty-six years ago caused house hold servants to already mutter about how dark this boy’s life was to be. His mother, the daughter of a Loarderon noble who had fallen for the tall, muscular, dark haired paladin that was Remai’s father only years before were both proud that their son was born healthy with each of their looks. His father’s jet black hair was thick like his mothers. He had a strong jaw and soon began to develop chiselled facial features which would make him the handsome man he is today. The lad was raised as any other noble would be until his he reached the age of eight. His home estate a grand one, rewarded to his father for service in the second war lead to his families nobility, crating the house motto "Nobility through battle" and various others. Surprisingly enough Remai was always rather “plump” in his youth only developing his height and broad frame in his mid-teens. However still being full of life he played as any other child did. Remai D’Waltir started his teachings at the age of eight, becoming a page, being publicly schooled in Andorhal, teaching him the basics such as reading, writing and math. He was also trained by his father’s own advisor in more “relevant” subjects. This included geography, diplomacy of the land including local houses, history, military tactics (his preferred subject) and various others, as a bright young lad he kept up to date with all of his teachings. One of his father’s own squires was tasked with teaching him how to shoot a bow and to train a hawk as all squires needed to know. On top of this he also learnt horse riding. On top of all this the boy was handed over to a lady who was to teach him courtesy and grace. This house holds lady not quite like most others, which you may find about should he ever bring the matter up. At the age of ten the boy’s father had him doing daily swordsman lessons, having his best house guardsman train him on top of the rest of his already full schedule. However Remai instantly took to the sword, his lessons being the highlight of each day. He wore chain mail armour and leather in his early days, getting as far as a plate chest piece in his later teens. Soon Remai was appointed a squire by a neighbouring knight; here he began to learn all the traits of his future profession to be. Often fighting in competitions he picked up the skills he needed for war, at the price of a few scars – of course. He learnt to survive in the wild, in extreme conditions. In his case the snowy cold of the north on top of his other knightly teachings. In his teen years Remai and his friends, Azarion (A close friend) included held a rivalry between a neihbouring noble house, this lead to fights and "pranks" which later ended in hatred. "The Scourge" A short story. Whispers of the coming plague reached the D’Waltir estate in the late year and soon after a call to arms were issued. His father taking his house guardsmen and each willing man at arms to the south to defend the town of Andorhal against the coming plague. The legends still speak of this heroic battle and victory, however the war was far from won. Also even darker times were approaching. It was the early morning when the alarm was raised. A fire had taken one of the outer houses of the estate. With a rush of men and women going to help put it out, a sudden eruption of silence came over the village as Remai looked from his room window. This was broken moments later by horrid screams and roars as undead flooded the village. They swiftly cut down the towns unarmed inhabitants. Without the panic of most his training kicked in, he took his sword and armour and ran for his mother’s room on the other side of the house. The retched zombies were already inside, he had to cut several down on route to his mother’s room. His heart sank as he turned a corner and arrived to an already open door. Giving a brief glance into the empty room he caught something out of the corner of his eye, peering down the hallway he saw something turn the corner. What appeared to be rear of a black cloak disappeared into the dark, he then set into pursuit. As he turned the same corner as the cloaked figure he managed to catch another glimpse as it made its way down the large staircase, however the usual sound of creaking oak could not be heard. He reached the top of the stairs and looked down, in the arms of the hooded figures was a women, his mother. He raced down the stairs after them however he was intercepted by more of the undead, however these ones were familiar, these were once people he knew. He cut them down as he did the rest however now the figure had vanished again, through the front door it must be he thought to himself as raised out. It was a grim sight. The village was in flames around him, the worst of the attack apparently over as all that could be heard were distance screams and the crackling of lit wood. There were no bodies however, looking up and down the street there wasn’t anything to be seen. Not knowing what to do next he move down the road in the direction to the closest edge of the village. It wasn’t long before he was staring out into the pitch black abyss that was the wilderness around the village. He had passed nothing or no one on the way and now could hear nothing. The only thing he could do now is try and reach his father miles away in Andorhal. He reached the stables, luckily the horses had not been touched. Riding back to his home he grabbed what he needed and rode out for Andorhal. It was near dawn when he arrived at the outskirts of the town, however he was expecting what he saw. The flames could be seen for miles down the road as he approached and he could only assume the worse. Deciding the only thing he could do now is move to the next town he road for nearly a week until he reached the town of Southshore, taking refuge there like many others fleeing the Scourge he was told that a boat was heading south to the soon to be Capital, Stormwind. Leaving most of his possessions in Southshore he secured himself a place on the boat through not so civilised methods he stowed away for the trip, managing to sneak about the ship to secure food and water. A new life It wasn’t long he spent at the Stormwind docks before he started hearing rumours. Rumours about the Goblins and their wealth. Thinking he had a better chance surviving there rather than the streets of Stormwind he found himself another boat, this time heading straight to Booty Bay. It didn’t take him long to secure a job, a bar worker for a grimy little tavern. It was in the coming weeks that everything that had happened had sunk in. Falling into a deep depression he started drinking heavily, gambling and sleeping his way through life for the coming three years. You’d imagine three years of such a thing would ruin a man, however you’d be wrong in this case. Rem became a skilled gambler, enough so that he was able to quit his job and live from it. Eventually Rem secured himself two business through drunken merchants who thought they had a better hand. It was now Remai moved to Stormwind, running his businesses like a true merchant. Re-inventing his life to all he came to know. Used to the criminal world, he soon found himself a business partner of the Cartel, providing two fronts for their operations and fencing any stolen jewellery they came across. Years after he found himself in the employ of the Blades for Hire, enjoying putting his early life skills into practice he quickly raised through the ranks. Becoming a valued officer for them. Eventually taking the command of the warband. It was during this time his noble status was built over the vast years. His noble heritage and absolute skill allowing him to become a knight of Lord Humphry Beaumont he championed for him in many tournaments before being given the status of Knight Champion of Tempest's Reach. When Kittrina, Mistress to Lord Beaumont fell pregnant the two went into seclusion. Leaving Remai as Steward of Eastvale and Tempest's Reach. Current Remai now presides as Lord over Eastvale in the absence of Humphry Beaumont. A cold ruler he has taken some of the surrounding lands of Eastvale. Using his network of contacts both political and military to avoid punishment. He has proclaimed himself Lord of the East, knowing he is the most powerful Lord in the parts. Quotes "Yes, I intend to." - Rems responce to someone saying "Fuck the misses." "Don't touch the cannon, that's -my- cannon." - A common warning to new members of the Blades. "Be good!" - Remais favorite fairwell. "Dorty/Prowly" He refers to the Arathorian spymistress, Timna "Prowleye" Farglade as to mock her in humour. "Excuse me miss, have you seen my daddy? My mom said he's the biggest whore in town!" "Remai?" - Sandra asking Cendia a question. "You'll have to find me a nice noble woman I can cheat on." Remai adressing Humphry after his take over of Eastvale. "I don't accept liabilities in the Blades." Rem speaks to his fellow officers about troublesome Blades. "She should thank Anethion for our deal. Without it she would be with him now." Rem speaks to a Chapterian official about one of their Shadowbreakers. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Category:Males